The Story of the Kurochi Clan
by Shinitami Kurochi
Summary: This is the story of the Kurochi clan.....


_**The Story of the Kurochi Clan**_

Thousands of years ago, a war took place that lasted 63 years. During this time, Ninja Clans constantly battled for supremacy. Not possessing your clan's bloodline limit meant death, and activating it could determine whether you and the ones you love live or die. Terror thrived on the hearts of all, and Death was overwhelmed by all those he had to escort to the gates of Heaven and the halls of the Hell-region, Yomi.

Naturally, this was a time when only Power and Fear reigned. Only those clans that were the most powerful could survive, and the weaker clans were wiped out or forgotten.

One clan was especially weak, possessing no bloodline limit whatsoever. Their leader, Yamato Ketsueki, saw this, and refused to allow his clan die out. He was tired of seeing everyone he knew be tossed aside or slaughtered due to their inability to compare with the powerful abilities of the other clans. He thought it was time for a change.

Yamato focused his Chakra for days to prepare himself for who he was about to visit. A dark creature that lives in shadows and dwells in mountains. A creature that consumes all life and breathes darkness, known only as Kuro.

Yamato visited Kuro's lair, and spoke into the darkness.

"Dark Creature!! Reveal Yourself!! I come to possess your power and call in my own! Come forth!!"

"**_HMHMHMHMHMH…..."_** laughed Kuro. "**_IF MY POWER IS WHAT YOU SEEK, MAKE ME BEND TO YOUR WILL….._**"

Just then Kuro burst from the shadows of the mountains, and laughed at Yamato.

"Kuro, I seek your power, bend to my will or die!!" Yelled Yamato

"**_YOU CANNOT KILL ME, MORTAL." _**Replied Kuro. "**_NO ATTACK CAN PIERCE MY HIDE._**" And Kuro lunged at him, in an attempt to devour him. Yamato stood his ground as Kuro shut his mouth over him, then howled in pain.

"**_YOU VILE HUMAN, YOU STABBED ME!!"_** Hissed Kuro "**_HOW DARE YOU!?!"_**

"DO YOU YIELD?" Yelled Yamato from inside the mouth of Kuro.

"**_NEVER!!" _**was the reply. Yamato deepened his blade and twisted, causing Kuro to send a scream that shook the countryside.

"**_YES, FINE, YES! I YIELD YOU DAMNED HUMAN!! YOU HAVE BESTED ME!!" _**said the pained creature. **_"NOW GET OUT OF MY MOUTH!!"_**

Yamato removed his blade from Kuro's mouth and leapt to the ground.

"Well?" he said.

"**_You, who possess no special abilities, I shall grant the power to possess all,. But be warned, power does not come easily, nor without consequences….."_** said Kuro. Suddenly, the creature exploded into a black smoke that surrounded Yamato in darkness.

"**_Welcome to power, fear, hatred, and Hell, Yamato Ketsueki…_**"spoke the darkness. Extreme pain and hatred filled Yamato, and he howled at his misery. Then, the pain eased, and he felt the power overflow from his body.

"**_I shall grant you my gift. A gift that shall be one to your bloodline for ever. One that can be used to dissolve, disappear into another clan, or conquer them all. I shall dwell in the bodies of your line, to be called upon whenever they wish. With me, you will be able to acquire the bloodline limit and jutsu of any clan. Use this gift wisely…"_**spoke Kuro, then the darkness faded away. Yamato looked at his arms and hands and smiled as his veins darkened and turned black.

"So, this is the power of Kuro…." Said Yamato, as he sealed away his new power and returned to his clan's village.

He arrived the next day and climbed to the highest area and announced to his clan which had gathered from promises of any bloodline limit they wished for.

"My fellow members of the Ketsueki Clan! Hear me! No longer shall we be annihilated by those stronger than us! No longer shall _WE_ be the only clan without techniques! Kuro, bring forth your power to my people!" spoke Yamato to the crowd and Kuro. Darkness seeped from Yamato and surrounded the people, and when it faded away, a shout could be heard for miles.

"YAMTO! YAMATO! YAMATO! YAMATO!" Cried the mo, and Yamato announced.

"From this day forth we shall be known as the Kurochi Clan!" And the cheers erupting from the crowd were deafening. "Now, let us arm ourselves for Revenge!!" and another cheer exploded from the crowd as their veins turned black

"TO WAAAAARRRRR!!!!" Commanded Yamato, and an army moved forward at inhuman speed. Like a black plague, anyone caught in their wake was sapped of their bloodline limit and killed. Each time the wave advanced on a clan, it grew stronger with the bloodline limit of the previous clan, resulting in a super-powerful army consisting of techniques from every clan.

For years this carried on, until only a few clans remained. They knew that they had to band together to defeat the Kurochi…….. Or be wiped out.

In a forgotten war known as Kunara, The remaining clans fought the Kurochi until the clan was forced back into the darkness, ending their wave of destruction.

This made the clans realize that their fighting was pointless. They signed the Treaty of Kunara, ending their feuds.

A prophecy of the Kurochi clan was told, that one day, a child would be born in the Kurochi state, and that this child would lead the Kurochi clan out of seclusion or condemn them to the shadows forever.

This has long since been forgotten by all but the Kurochi Clan, waiting for the chance to strike, and this is where our story begins……………


End file.
